No prior teaching or use is known of a paperboard ribbon cartridge, as distinguished from a package for a single spool. The overall cartridge configuration achieved in the preferred embodiment is essentially identical with the prior art, as illustrated by the teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,781 to Caudill et al. Of course, various packages, holders, boxes and the like are formed from folded paperboard, but none forming a ribbon cartridge or the like adapted to become a functioning part of a typewriter is known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,208 to Wagner does disclose a package for a single spool of ribbon which permits the ribbon to unwind and be rewound within the package.